ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mu Hanyi
Male|Age = 27|Bloodline = Ice Phoenix|Relatives = Feng Huita (Father) Feng Hange (Brother) Feng Hanjin (Sister)|Master(s) = Mu Yunzhi|Profound Strength = 5th Level Divine Tribulation Realm|Occupation = Disciple of Divine Ice Phoenix Hall 13th prince of Ice Wind Empire|Affiliation = Ice Wind Empire Divine Ice Phoenix Sect|Planet = Snow Song Realm|Continent = Ice Phoenix Region|Empire = Ice Wind Empire|City = Ice Phoenix City|First Appearance = Chapter 667 (Mentioned) Chapter 974 (Appearance)|Last Appearance = Chapter 1028|Killed By = Yun Che|image1 = Mu Hanyi.jpg|Laws = Water}}Mu Hanyi was a candidate to become the Realm King's direct disciple and the person with the highest (Besides the Realm King and her disciple) reputation in Snow Song Realm. Appearance He was a tall man and had a perfectly handsome jade face. His walk was light and unhurried, as though he was treading on clouds. Wherever he went, the fluttering snow would quietly fly away, as though it was unwilling to disturb him. It seemed as though he had walked out from a painting. His smile was lighthearted but its beauty made the sky, filled with fluttering snow, lose color. Even those of the same gender would become absent-minded. Personality }} Outside Gentle and caring person, always smiling. He had a very good reputation in Snow Song Realm because he is fair and protects everyone no matter their social status, fairly judging the situation to help. Inside Although he seems to accept whatever happens to him and he never has been seen angry, when he is alone he becomes dark and scheming, not forgetting his revenge. Arrogant man who disdains everyone, even his family. He does not care about anyone except Mu Feixue, he sees her as his own property. He is basically a hypocrite. Background He started his cultivation from 5 years old, normal people usually cultivates 6-8 hours, but he did it 18 hours every day. Later he became a disciple of the Divine Ice Phoenix Sect, and Mu Yunzhi took him as her disciple after he begged her. In order to get more blood esscence from Mu Yunzhi, he even became her bed toy. He endured everything in order to become Mu Xuanyin's disciple, having more power and status and by that way, he can even get Mu Feixue, his loved person, and also get revenge and kill Mu Yunzhi. Plotline He met Yun Che while he was having conflicts with Mu Yizhou and helped him solve the problem. Later, while Mu Hanyi and Mu Feixue where doing the test to become the direct disciple of the Realm King, he almost got the first place and the oportunity to win but unexpectedly, Yun Che won in the end. Mu Hanyi's master, Mu Yunzhi opposed to that and after a discussion, another test should be happening to decide the direct disciple, Yun Che won again, suppressing Mu Hanyi in a large scale. He was angry but helpless to do anything . In the ceremony of the direct disciple he challenged Huo Poyun but lost horribly, while Yun Che won against Huo Poyun, catching the attention and awe of everyone, ignoring him. After that, Mu Xuanyin announced that Mu Feixue must become the dual-cultivation partner of Yun Che, seeing the woman whom he loves the most in the arms of another man really hurt Mu Hanyi but he couldn't do anything about it. When he was going home in the Ice Wind Empire, Yun Che and Mu Xiaolan also went with him to congratulate his father and send gifts. Mu Hanyi took that opportunity and used the interest that Yun Che had in the Qilin Horn to lure him into a trap and take his revenge. But he was too careless against Yun Che, who was able to evade his attacks and use the Horned Dragon's Poison to kill him. Trivia * He was deeply in love with Mu Feixue (One-sided love). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Divine Tribulation Realm Category:Enemies Category:Divine Ice Phoenix Sect Category:Deceased Category:Water Laws Category:Killed By Yun Che